1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing on a medium that is transported using a plurality of transport members.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer that performs printing of an image or the like, on sheets of paper by transporting a sheet of paper, which is an example of a medium, up to a position of a printing section using a transport roller, and an endless form transport belt, which rotate while coming into contact with the sheet of paper, and discharging ink, which is an example of a liquid, toward the sheet of paper from a liquid discharging head, which the printing section is provided with is known as a type of printing apparatus.
In this kind of printer, when ink, which is discharged from the liquid discharging head, becomes attached to the outer surface of the transport belt, there is a concern that the ink will be transferred to sheets of paper that are transported by the transport belt, and that the sheets of paper will be stained. In such an instance, in a printer that is configured in this manner, a belt cleaner, which is capable of wiping away ink that is attached to the outer surface of the transport belt using cleaning webbing such as a non-woven fabric, is provided (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-161454).
Incidentally, in a printer of the related art, when ink, which is discharged onto a sheet of paper from the liquid discharging head, forms mist and becomes scattered, in addition to being attached to the outer surface of the transport belt, ink becomes attached to a circumferential surface of the transport roller, and both the transport belt and the transport roller, which are transport members that rotate in contact with a sheet of paper during the transport of sheets of paper, become stained. In such a case, when a roller cleaner (that is, a separate cleaning unit), which exclusively cleans the circumferential surface of the transport roller, is further installed separately from the belt cleaner, which is a dedicated cleaning unit of the transport belt, respective installation spaces are separately required, and the apparatus is increased in size.